The Beginning
by DragonMaster500
Summary: OK, im new here so please bear with me. This is the first of many stories i will probably be posting. Please feedback. and note, I DON'T OWN BREATH OF FIRE, they belong to Capcom. im just working on stories cause i LOVE Breath of Fire, so don't sue.


The Beginning  
  
As a mighty craft pummeled into the searing desert sand, its contents and various creatures being dismantled, out of the pile or metal and other machinery, out clambered a man. A man with untamed dark blue hair, with the lightest of sky blue eyes, and the most muscular of frames. This was no ordinary man, he was Ryu, of the powerful Dragon Clan, and the warrior who defeated the evil Goddess, Myria. But Ryu did not defeat the Goddess alone, this young dragon male had friends. Each one of them were special to him, and each one of them had their own advantages. As Ryu walked across the scorching sand, unaffected by the intense heat, he saw a young woman just up ahead. Her name was Nina Wyndian, the Princess of Wyndia, a Black Mage, and one of Ryu's most trusting of friends. As the dragon male approached her, she sighed in relief, knowing that Ryu was safe. Her short-cut blond hair flowed in the wind, her dazzling ocean blue eyes sparkled, brimming with the faintest of tears, her scarlet tunic and knee-high boots along with a bright red hairband and a special wand made her look even better then a princess. As Ryu came level to this fine female, she followed, side-by-side with the powerful warrior. Up ahead, two more figures emerged from the scrap heap that was once Myria's lair. A tall, rough-looking, tiger-like warrior stood up, dusting his fur off. This was Rei, of the Woren Clan; a thief, a kid at heart, and a long life companion of Ryu. His thick, striped tail and sharp, cat-like ears only added to his incredible speed, untamed strength, and pure heart. Rei, like some Worens, possessed a certain power, the power of Weretiger. Though he may go berserk when in his powerful tiger form, with the aid of his friends, he is as tame as a house cat. His ripped vest and worn brown pants and twin knives only proved that this Woren was one of the few who would even think of challenging a God. His large feet were almost encased in a special toe-less boots, though he was very silent when he walked, even with such big feet. Then other figure was a woman. Tall, smart, and clever were the main three words that summed her up. Her name was Momo, of the Grass Runner Clan, and she was nothing short of a genus. Her 6 ft long red pigtails, small glasses, dark brown boots, blue jacket, and blue blouse made this young woman not just smart, but powerful. Her main weapon was a bazooka, which gives her a major power increase. She was kneeling down, apparently worn out from the explosion that they had survived when Myria's space station pummeled towards the earth below. Ryu looked at his friends, but a sting in his heart told him that two of the warriors will never return. The two were Garr the Dragon Slayer and Peco the mutant. After the battle, Garr had turned himself to stone, saying that it was destiny. And Peco, just vanished. The explosion might have been too much for the mutant onion. It was a sweet voice that brought Ryu back to earth. "Ryu." Nina sighed, sweating from the heat, "Let's go." Ryu nodded in agreement, never really a talker, he followed the winged woman down the sand dunes where Rei and Momo were already on their way. They came across a desert town, Oasis, where there were many people waiting to greet them. As the team of now four warriors entered the inn, Ryu, however, went back outside. Nina, now knowing that Ryu was still upset for having to kill his own "brother", Teepo, decided to follow, make sure he was alright. After a quick glance at the town, she saw that he was sitting on one of the roofs, looking up to the darkening sky. Nina, now being more athletic thanks to her travels, made a huge bound and landed on the other side of the roof, she slowly made her way up to Ryu. Ryu had noticed her presence, but not moved at all, he was planted firmly on the tiles like he was rooted to the spot. Nina sat down next to him, trying to find out what was wrong with him. She, like many other girls, had a crush on him, but this one ran deep. Ryu was her savior, her life-line, her dragon protector. Since the young, 18-yr-old woman met Ryu at age 6, she never regretted a moment that she spent with him. She shivered, the desert air had gotten cold, but Ryu remained unaffected, it was his dragon background that made him almost the perfect person. Nina shivered again, not liking the cold, until she felt an iron-tough hand wrap around her thin, frail body and start rubbing the Wyndian woman. She looked to see that Ryu was holding her, keeping her warm, which she enjoyed. Ryu had always had a gold heart, always taking care of others without any relocation to himself. Aiding those who needed help without asking for a reward or anything to benefit him, truly, he was a selfless, gentle man. Nina looked up only to see the two sparkling orbs that were is eyes, returning the look, Nina blushed. Ryu had always had an effect on her like this, but now, it was even stronger. Nina looked away, her face spattered with a red stain, Ryu, however continued to look at the young woman. "My stars. she is the most beautiful person on this world." Ryu thought to himself, never saying anything. Ryu was full of awe whenever he looked at Nina, she was just simply magnificent. He blinked, only to see a few tears leak out of the angel's eyes, he raised his index finger and brushed a few off. Nina's head shot over to Ryu, her face buried into his chest, she was crying a river. Ryu, never experiencing this kind of pain, slowly, wrapped his arms around her body until she was in a loose embrace, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. Ryu rubbed his hand up and down the back of her head, it pained him to see her this way, since she had such a fragile heart. Nina was still weeping into his chest, a faint echo rang through the tired town. Ryu knew exactly who it belonged too, Rei and Momo were fighting again, "Can't they lay a break?" he thought, hearing the faint tinkle of china. Ryu returned his attention to Nina, who was still crying into his chest. The dragon male was always strong and silent, but this time, he had to say something, in order to soothe the young princess. "Nina.?" was the only word that ever escaped his lips, and it had an instant result. Nina's head shot up, her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks dark red from the tears, and her eyes had a sense of fear in them. "Ryu.? Did you just. speak?" she whispered though a horse throat, Ryu nervously nodded. Nina moved up closer to him, "But why? Why have you never spoken until now?" Ryu gulped, and managed to stammer, "Well. Nina. I was never really. a talkative type. I can't help but be. quiet." Nina looked at him, she had known him for quite some time, but had never known that he could speak in such a gentle tone, it was extremely soothing to her ears. "Ryu. I'm glad you finally spoke up." she whimpered, Ryu tightened the embrace, "Well. I was worried. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nina shook her head, "No. Not today at least. Maybe some other time, but we'd better get back to the inn." Ryu looked slightly hurt, but nodded, picking her up from her position and with one mighty leap, landed right in front of the door. They entered only to duck as a piece of silverware flew past them, shattering against the door, Rei and Momo were at it again. Nina quickly broke it up and the two of them, still huffing, went to bed. Ryu, however, only sat down on his bed, not bothering to go to sleep, Nina was bewildered. He waved his hand at her, which Nina understood was to forget about him and get some rest, though Nina was quite reluctant to sleep without seeing Ryu sleep first. The next morning, the remaining warriors traveled to what appeared to be a container yard, but which hosted a warp pad, the same device that would allow them to go home. When they stepped on the pad, instantly, they were at Steel Beach. Nina was waiting for Momo to set the pad to a different target location when she realized that Ryu had no place to go. Momo would return to her tower to finish her work, Rei back to the woods, and Nina to the castle, but Ryu had no place to go. "Sure he could return to the woods with Rei, but Ryu had always been kinda of a solo dragon." Nina thought, then it hit her. "Maybe. He can come back to Wyndia with me. so that we can be together, forever." Momo set it to Wyndia and the four warriors were zapped to the basement of Wyndia. Almost as soon as they stepped out of the basement, guards were atop them, holding Ryu, Momo, and Rei in tight braces. Nina was screaming her lungs out, demanding that they released them at once, but they didn't do as she told them, so Nina confronted her mother. After a heated argument, the Queen agreed to allow them to stay for one night, but that was it. Nina was hoping her father would help, but he was on a trip, so Nina took what she could get. It was around midnight, Ryu was in his own guest bedroom, not bothering about sleep, his mind was swarming with questions. "Where should I go after this?" he pondered, stroking his unnatural blue hair, "I could move back with Rei. or just leave." Then he heard a creak outside his door, a shadow leaked under the crack, and a soft voice called through the wood, "Ryu? Can I come in?" Ryu knew that belonged to Nina, "S-Sure I guess." he stuttered, the door creaked open. Nina walked in, magenta was splashed all over her face, her eyes shifting nervously, but what she wore was what took Ryu's breath away. She was wearing a simple bathrobe, a pale white one to be exact, and underneath, Ryu could clearly see a pair of light magenta panties with a matching bra. Ryu reverted his gaze as Nina rubbed her eyes, she was still very tired, she didn't know that her robe was still open. Ryu sat up in order to allow her to sit down at the end of his bed, she was finally fully awake, but made no attempt to close her robe. She sighed, "Ryu. I need to know. What are you going to do now since Myria is gone?" Ryu looked at her, but quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to make Nina think he was a pervert, "Leave, what else?" It was the word "leave" that Nina's looked liked she had been bitten in the butt, her head shot up. "W-W- What!?" she practically screamed, "Y-You can't leave, Ryu! You just can't!" Ryu looked at her, tears were pouring out of her eyes, "Why can't I?" Nina then moved up until her nose was barely an inch from his, her breath was short and shallow, "You just can't. I need you." Ryu's eyes got as round as zenny pieces, did Nina mean what he thought she meant. "Y-You what!?" he stammered, Nina's face was getting even closer to him, until her lips were just a hair away from his. "I need you. I need to repay you for your kindness, Ryu. And. I-I-I love you." Now Ryu's heart skipped over ten beats, his breath was trapped in his throat, "Nina." he choked weakly, "You. love me.? But why would you love a monster like me?" Nina shook her head, "No, your not a monster. You are my savior, my dragon, and the one who deserves my heart." Ryu started to choke on his own breath, Nina really wanted to be with him, "Ryu. I didn't follow you for the heck of it. I followed you because I was in love with you. And when you saved me back in the desert, all I wanted to do was to be with you." Nina lowered her head until her lips connected to Ryu's, her tongue was zipping around his mouth, until Ryu realized what she was doing, he shoved her back. "Nina! I-I'm not ready!" Nina looked hurt, but nodded, "I'm sorry Ryu. I don't know. I just thought that. you and I can." but she didn't have to finish for Ryu to kiss her. "Ryu, we may not be able to. you know. But will you allow me to sleep with you, tonight?" Nina whimpered, Ryu looked like he had been shocked. Nina wanted to sleep with him, tonight, "I guess you could, but is there a reason why?" Ryu asked the beautiful woman. "Yeah. One reason is that I love you and the other reason is because I had a nightmare, and you're the only person who I can trust." Nina sighed, looking sheepish. Ryu smiled, he opened the covers and moved over, Nina slipped in, removing her robe, and snuggled close to Ryu. The second her head hit the pillows, she fell asleep, Ryu followed, stroking her hair lovingly. The next day, Ryu and team went their separate ways, but Nina wasn't too happy about it. Rei went back to the woods, Momo to her tower, and Ryu just decided to travel a bit more, since he wasn't welcome in Wyndia and had no place to go. Ryu, knowing the world like the back of his sword, he knew to avoid the mountains near the east, cause that is where two different clans were at war, so he just flew past them, as a Flame Dragon. Ryu also didn't bother with the Northern Border, even as a dragon, since he knew that two other clans were at war, the Woren and Grass Runner. He swooped close to the mines where he was awakened two times over, once by miners and the other time by Garr. He flew over Wyndia, where his angel was, but he dared not go any closer. Then to the ocean region, where there were various towns and a volcano. "Hmm. Maybe I'll visit Deis." he pondered, so he landed and returned to human. He entered the shrine and touched the stone slab, which instantly zapped him into the lair of the famous snake woman. "Deis! Are you here?" Ryu called, until a beautiful woman with her waist down in the shape of a serpent's tail. "Ooo. Hello my little dragon." she purred, flirting with him as usual, like she did when they met, Ryu blushed again. "What brings you here?" she asked, wrapping her tail around his leg, Ryu sat down on the platform, "Deis. What should I do? Myria has been defeated and my clan is gone." Ryu asked the woman, who scratched her chin, "Hmm. Actually, there is something you can do." Ryu looked hopeful, "What!?" "Do you think you can help my brother, who is also imprisoned." "Sure. Where is he?" "Look just past Steel Beech and you will see a giant magical barrier, if you can break it, my brother will be free." Ryu nodded, and before Deis could kiss him. Ryu instantly ran over to Steel Beech and quickly morphed into a dragon, gliding over the waves, looking for the barrier. He looked desperately until he crashed head-long into nothing. Ryu rubbed her nose, trying to stop it from bleeding his sacred Dragon Blood, until he gasped. He has crashed into the barrier that Deis mentioned, and inside was a dragonestic person, out cold. Ryu hovered around, his glistening blood lightly sprinkling the barrier that leaked out of his nose, "How do I do this?" he moaned, until his blood started to destroy the barrier. "This is something new." the blood singed holes into the barrier and with a slam with his shoulder, Ryu shattered the barrier and freed the dragon-like man. Ryu grabbed him with his talons and flapped over to the shore, now his left shoulder nearly gushing with blood, the barrier had slashed his dragonestic skin. Ryu was forced to drop the dragon on the soft sand, reverting to human form, his shoulder aching like if there were knives in his shoulder blade. Instantly, Deis came out of the nearby cave and stated, "Great job, Ryu! Now let's see if we can help my brother." She slithered over, swaying her hips, being a flirt again, and she looked at the dragon. "Hmm. I think a good, strong spell will revive him, but I don't know any White Magic." she pouted, "I do." Ryu moaned, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Good! Now start casting!" Deis demanded, but Ryu didn't move, instead he collapsed, his loss of blood was more then he thought, Deis screamed. Ryu's head was spinning, he felt like his head was a child's top. He groggily opened his eyes, though his vision was extremely blurred, like the room was spinning. When his vision sharpened, he saw that Nina, Rei, Momo, Deis, and the dragonestic person looking over him, Nina was white as chalk. Nina dabbed a cold, wet cloth on his head, she sighed, "Good to see you up." Ryu gingerly leaned up, only to have Nina push him down again, "Oh, by the way, this here is Talon. He is Deis' brother, and an excellent friend." Rei stated, gesturing to the tan furred dragon. Talon smiled weakly; he had light tan fur, dark, leathery wings, grayish talons, a blue bandanna, grayish pants, a half ripped, sleeveless shirt, a thick tail, and deep brown eyes. He leaned over, "I'm sorry for forcing you to get so weak to free me. I am at your disposal." Ryu raised his hand, "Don't be. It was my pleasure to help you, Talon." and Ryu fell asleep, still needing his blood back to full. After a long night's rest, Ryu felt full of energy, even though his stomach was empty, so he decided to leave on his own, only to be stopped by the rest of his friends. Nina walked up to him first, tears were threatening her fragile eyes, "Please Ryu. Stay here with Rei. I don't want to nearly lose you again. Please? If you loved me. you would stay here." That hit its mark, Ryu actually stumbled over his own feet, as he looked at the beautiful winged princess, gazing into her ocean blue eyes, he couldn't lie to them. "All right, you win." he sighed, "I'll stay here. But only if Rei can forgive me for having to kill Teepo." Rei flicked his tail, giving Ryu a thumbs-up, "No problem, mate! We're brothers. Friends to the end." Ryu smiled at the Woren, then to the rest of them, then to the Wyndian. "OK." was all he could say. 


End file.
